Pat Patton
Pat Patton was the original partner of Dick Tracy when he first started on the force. In those days Pat was not the most adept cop there was, he made all sorts of blunders and kept saying "I'm not cut out for this kind of work". In his first appearence, he was nearly shot to death when Tracy, Mulligan, and some other detectives raided Big Boy's apartment. He looked through the keyhole and was shot by multiple rounds. He later made a full recovery. It was because of Pat that Tracy's adoptive son Junior came into their lives, when he stole Pat's watch. The kid immediately was taken in and named himself Dick Tracy Junior, and Pat gave him a toy gun. Pat became a very reliable and resourceful partner, helping Tracy battle villains like Flattop, The Brow, Big Boy, and others. Pat was nearly burned to death while trapped in a discarded refrigerator by Influence, and if it weren't for Tracy and Diet Smith's 2-way Wrist Radio, he wouldn't have survived. Pat saved Tracy from a few deathtraps, like Mrs. Pruneface's descending spear trap. In 1948, a Crime boss named Big Frost killed the son of Diet Smith, Brilliant. Chief Brandon blamed himself for the young genius's death and forced himself into retirement. Tracy was next in line to become the Chief of Police, but he turned it down and recommended Pat for it. Pat's first move as Chief was to rescue Big Frost's daughter Flossie from his deadly wrath. Pat's replacement was someone who Pat knew from his childhood, schoolmate Sam Catchem. When Sam was abducted in his first case, he and Tracy frantically searched for their comrade, finding him under a viaduct thanks to the help of Junior Tracy and his crimestopper group. Chief Patton had to make a few tough decisions in his tenure, including suspending Tracy, pending an investigation of his assets because of scrutiny from city hall about Tracy's house and car (the car was a model he was testing for Diet Smith with special crime fighting features, and the house came from his scrimping and saving during is bachelor years). Patton founded the Organized Crime Unit, consisting of the PD's best (Tracy was needed where he was). Tracy forcefully took the unit over after a dying Big Boy issued a million dollar open contract on him, killing three people, including Tracy's daughter-in-law Moon Maid) When it was revealed that one of the members of the OCU was on the take, Patton put Lizz and Sam under Tracy's authority again until the crooked cop was found. During the Splitscreen case, Pat took a pleasure cruise, leaving his detectives to fend for themselves, where he married Toby Townsly, who he had known for years. After he got back from the cruise with his new bride, he had announced that he would retire in a year, and wanted Tracy to take his place. He had recently taken in his game-obsessed delinquent nephews after his brother's death, hoping to start a family, much to his new wife's protest. He was also writing his memoirs, which when published would have implicated a bunch of crooked city officials. Patton was shot and hospitalized where he was put into a coma. Many people were suspects in the shooting, it turned out to be deputy Chief Climer, who was reavealed to be a corrupt cop in Patton's book. Climer was shot accidentally by a rookie at a Hogan's Alley Shooting range, saving Tracy's life. While he was recovering, Sam was made temporary Chief of Police. Later, Pat cut off his nephews after it was revealed that they were involved in a car-theft ring, washing his hands of them like his wife wished. In 2007, Patton retired for good and promoted Lizz to be his replacement as Chief of Police. Relatives *Toby Patton (Wife) *unnamed brother (deceased) *Packard Patton (Nephew) *Peter Patton (Nephew)